ARF-8824
"I didn't see as that. It was something we saw as war." ARF-8824 or "Wooley" was an Advanced Clone Trooper Commando that served and fought for the Grand Army of the Republic and he was also a member in the well known clone group Golden Squad. He was using an AT-RT and was a good fighter. He was a good friend with Boil and Waxer. Wooley first served with Boil and Waxer during the Battle of Ryloth. Wooley was later killed on the planet of Kintan when the squad he was in was about to attack the city. Training on Kamino Like all clones Wooley was born bred and trained on the rainy planet of Kamino. Wooley used a DC-15 blaster carbine, rifle and was also trained in the heavy uses vehicle AT-RT vehicle uses."He's shown a lot of good in him. It shows that others aren't afraid of doing what it takes to do things that others wont." After completing his training Wooley later joined 212th Attack Battalion, and then later joined clone group known as Golden Squad. Friends in Need After the Battle of Ryloth, Wooley joined clone group Golden Squad wanting to help his friends that were in need. Wooley was a great asset to Golden Squad in helping get into hard to reach places with his AT-RT All Terrain Recon Transport. Wooley told clone trooper captain ARC-8448 he wanted to be apart of clone group known as Golden Squad, permanently so he joined on a regular basis to help out the people he trusted. Hearing The Worst News Wooley was standing outside the mess hall when he overheard, that most of the 212th attack battalion where attacked and ambushed leaving little survivors and leaving many injured and many dead as the army of droids were getting stronger. Wooley then asked what happened, but was left out in the cold, he was told little by Commander Cody and Obi-Wan said that someone used their own information against them. "I know this is horrible to ask but what did happen." no one told him ever what happened. "I never know. We never know anything that really goes on anymore. No one wants to tell us anything." "Because you are with a different crew to us now!" Timing from hell "This whole thing is stuffed! Why did you bring it to me?" said an angry Wooley. "Because I thought you knew how to fix things like this, for what reason!?" "You've bad timing my friend I'm sorry. I cannot do it right now, later maybe? If I get time for it" "Ok sure sorry for making you angry. And it makes sure that it makes all those people are now being able." "Oh the anger wasn't because of you my friend.." When his brother left, Wooley smashed the lamp on the table. "Damn it! This stupid war! I have enough of it! All of it!" "Calm down.. Just calm down.." "You want me to calm down!? I can show you the meaning of calm" "Yeah by hurting someone and it shows what other people were always thinking differently about it." Death on Kintan During the attack on Kintan, Wooley was loading his weapon and was about to attack the city where the droids were hiding. He reached for his comlink and said "Be careful boys. There is droids everywhere and they are not willing to do things." When he was shot down by the enemy, dragged to a nearby bush and shot multiple times in the chest by arm mounted droid blasters. He was later found and buried by another squad. Category:Clones